kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Shinmei-ryū
Shinmei-ryū''' (神鳴流, Shinmei-ryū''), meaning "God's Cry School", is an ancient Japanese martial art with roots in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kendo Kendo]. Shinmei-ryū blends the sword technique and discipline of Kendo with the additional, secret art of ki manipulation, for the purpose of slaying demons and other evildoers of a supernatural nature. History Originally created as a swordsmanship school with unparalleled power to protect Kyoto and punish misused magic, the ''Shinmei-ryū were also made guardians of the Japanese talisman users, assisting the onmyou ''wizards as bodyguards during magic wars. In modern times, the ''Shinmei-ryū'' often act as expert demon slayers and exorcists. The swordsmen and women of Shinmei-ryū are adept at using their ki energy in combat and also act as aides to the Kansai Magic Association, with whom they have long-standing ties. In the past, the partnership of the'' Shinmei-ryū's swordsmanship and Kansai's traditional magic was a formidable combination. While the school and ''Shinmei-ryū'' Dojo were originally owned and run by the Aoyama family, the school was eventually declared a national landmark and became the formal property of the government of Japan. Equipment and Style The Shinmei-ryū is a style primarily based on swords, katana, kodachi, ''and ''nodachi. However, all practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword as well. Both Touko Kuzunoha and Setsuna Sakurazaki use the nodachi, the Japanese anti-cavalry war sword. Most normal swordsmen cannot wield the nodachi with dexterity due to its great length, but a trained Shinmei-ryū swordsmen can handle it with precision and speed due to their higher-than-average strength and speed. The nodachi is a common weapon of the Kyoto ''Shinmei-ryū'' because they are effective against large opponents such as the monsters that Shinmei-ryū ''swordsmen subdued in the past. Almost all of the swords forged by ''Shinmei-ryū are of the shirasaya type, that is a plain wood sheath and handle (often made of white oak) with no form of handguard or hilt bindings. The weapons forged within the school are often tailored for specific individuals and always utilize special forging techniques that enhance the user's ability to channel their ki and perform the techniques of the school. ''Shisui'' and ''Yuunagi'' are examples of Shinmei-ryū-forged weapons. Along with formidable physical combat skills, Shinmei-ryū warriors also possess knowledge of eastern magic; possessing the ability to learn onmyoudou magic and use ''shikigami ''(special constructs of limited intelligence made of paper and controlled by magic). Other, far more rare talents are that of a '''mage crusher, who specialize in utilizing their ki abilities to disrupt the spellcasting and supernatural abilities of opposing mages. Superhuman reflexes and reaction time are extremely commonplace amongst practitioners of Shinmei-ryū, such to the point that many are capable of reacting and moving quickly enough to deflect many projectile attacks, including bullets. This has given Shinmei-ryū a reputation of producing warriors immune to bullets, but this is certainly not the case. As their primary skills are based on their ki, Shinmei-ryū practitioners may be able to skillfully use whatever weaponry they have on hand, be they swords, knives, deck brushes, or chopsticks. Highly skilled practitioners can channel their attacks without the use of a weapon, simply using their bare hands. Techniques The Shinmei-ryū ''style uses ''ki to increase the strength of attacks and produce different effects. They are generally elemental attacks (lightning, wind and earth are common elements) or normal empowered physical feats. Note: Attacks are shown in romaji and in kanji form. Liberty has been taken on the translations.''Definitions: *''Ougi (奥義, lit. Ultimate Secret Technique) *''Hiken'' (秘剣, lit. Hidden Sword Technique) *''Kessen Ougi'' (決戦 奥義, lit. Decisive Battle Ultimate Secret Technique) ''Ken'' 剣 - Sword Techniques ---- ;Zanganken 斬岩剣 ("Stone-Cleaving Sword") :- Ougi, infuses ki into the sword to cut a boulder in half. ;Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi 斬岩剣 弐の太刀 ("Stone-Cleaving Sword, Second Strike") :- Ougi, cuts an object behind a person without injuring the person. ;Zanmaken 斬魔剣 ("Evil-Cutting Sword") :- Ougi, disperses demonic spirits. ;Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi 斬魔剣 弐の太刀 ("Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike") :- Ougi, cuts a demonic spirit behind a person without injuring the person. ;Raimeiken 雷鳴剣 ("Thunderclap Sword") :- Ougi, a slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword. ;Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi 雷鳴剣 弐の太刀 ("Thunderclap Sword, Second Strike") :- Ougi, a lighting-slash attack that cuts possessive demon without injuring the person it possessed. ;Shin Raikōken 真・雷光剣 ("True Lightning Sword") :- Kessen Ougi, infuses lightning energy into the sword and causes an explosion that destroys an area. The affected area varies based on user's power. The strongest Shinmei-ryū technique. ;Aoyama Motoko-ryū Kokuhakuken 青山素子流「告白剣」 ("Aoyama Motoko-Style 'Confession Sword'") :Not necessarily a real Shinmei-ryū ougi; performed by Motoko Nakagami when she battled her older sister Tsuruko Aoyama while defending Seno Nakagami from her. ''Zan'' 斬 - Slashing Techniques ---- ;Ryūhazan 竜破斬 ("Dragon-Breaking Slash") :- Unknown, seems to work well against reptiles, one of the techniques used by Motoko when she went berserk against multiple turtles. ;Samidarekiri 五月雨斬り ("May Rain Cutter") :- Hiken, instantly cuts into a falling object. ;Goutatsu Amakiri :- Unknown, Motoko uses it to cut vegetables in mid-air for soup. ;Hien Battō Kasumi-kiri 飛燕抜刀霞斬り ("Flying Sparrow Sword-Draw Mist Cutter") :- Hiken, instantly cuts multiple objects with two swords. ;Hyakuretsuoukazan 百烈桜華斬 ("Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash") :- Ougi, draws a circle with the sword, and cuts multiple enemies at once. ''Sen'' 閃 - Flash Techniques ---- ;Zankūsen 斬空閃 ("Air-Cutting Flash") :- Hiken, releases ki in a circular fashion to cut the enemy. ;Zankūsen Kai 斬空閃・改 ("Air-Cutting Flash, Revised") :- Hiken, unknown, a stronger version of Zankūsen, one of the techniques used by Motoko when she went berserk against a mob of turtles. ;Zankūsen Ni-no-Tachi 斬空閃 弐の太刀 ("Air-Cutting Flash, Second Strike") :- Cuts an enemy behind a person without injuring the person. ;Jakuzankūsen 弱斬空閃 ("Lesser Air-Cutting Flash") :- Hiken, used to blow an object far away. ;Zantetsusen 斬鉄閃 ("Iron-Cutting Flash") :- Releases ki in a spiral fashion to attack the enemy. ;Zankōsen 斬光閃 ("Light-Cutting Flash") :- Unknown, seems like a ki release technique. ;Kakusan Zankōsen 拡散斬光閃 ("Scattering Light-Cutting Flash") :- Releases ki in all directions. ;Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen 滅殺斬空斬魔閃 ("Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash") :- Ougi, releases a giant blast of ki from sword to destroy the enemy. Motoko's signature technique. ;Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi Issen 斬魔剣 弐の太刀 一閃 ("Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike Flash") :- Concentrates the ki from Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi and releases it, except it can be performed bare-handed. ;Hyakka Ryōran 百花繚乱 ("Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion" or "Chaos of a Hundred Flowers") :- Hiken, fires off ki and petals in a straight line to strike down an enemy. ''Shou'' 掌 - Palm Techniques ---- ;Zankūshō 斬空掌 ("Air-Cutting Palm") :- Ougi, releases ki like a bullet. ;Zankūshō - San 斬空掌・散 ("Air-Cutting Palm, Scatter") :- Ougi, releases multiple ki projectiles like bullets. ;Zanmashō Ni-no-Tachi 斬魔掌 弐の太刀 ("Evil-Cutting Palm, Second Strike") :- Inner 78 Style, breaks clothes without injuring the body. Seems to be used by Motoko to subdue Kanako Urashima. ;Ōrō Gekka 桜楼月華 ("Cherry Blossom Tower, Moon Flower") :- A ki-based strike emitted from the palm. ''Ken'' 拳 - Fist Techniques ---- ;Gurenken 紅蓮拳 ("Crimson Lotus Fist") :- Fist strikes with infused ki. ''Hi'' 飛 - Ranged Techniques ---- ;Fūjinranbu 風塵乱舞 ("Chaotic Dance of Wind and Dust") :- Hiken, releases multiple projectiles from hand. ''Nagewaza'' 投げ技 - Grappling Techniques ---- ;Ukigumo - Tsumuji Issen 浮雲・旋一閃 ("Floating Cloud, Spiral Flash") :- Grabs onto the opponent's shoulder while locking one foot behind the opposite leg and ankle, then flips oneself into the air, bringing the opponent with them before knocking them into the ground. ;Ukigumo - Sakura Sanka 浮雲・桜散華 ("Floating Cloud, Falling Cherry Blossoms") :- Grabs onto either side of the opponent's head with both legs, then flips backwards to throw the opponent into an overhead spin into the ground. Category:Combat Style Category:Love Hina Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi